onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Splendid End As the Blades Ring
Killing, "this is my fate!" Alternatively, singing blades and scattering petals. It is the August 2018 update for Onmyoji, dealing with Ibaraki and Shuten Doji's past (Oeyama Onitaiji). Reveal New SSR Shikigami Guessinghttps://www.weibo.com/5896401674/GrwnL317Y The agony of this contract, will always course through my blood― Tangled bonds point to sealed memories, what secrets does the past of Oeyama hold? On July 25th, a Weibo post was made linking to the website for the version update. As only Ibaraki and Shuten Doji were seen, the sweeper gave the hints of "battle," "hell hand," and "Oeyama." Onigiri Kizuna Guessinghttps://www.weibo.com/5896401674/GrJxmxy09https://mp.weixin.qq.com/s/8p-I35T6G0yFEF46UEJTOA Protection and carnage, loyalty and betrayal, the chill blade dances, who does Onigiri fight for, what does he fight for? On July 26th, the SSR shikigami Onigiri's initial visuals were revealed, and the website was updated with his art as well. Onigiri Kizuna Revealhttps://www.weibo.com/5896401674/GrQpnatlChttps://mp.weixin.qq.com/s/5RWb2fxr-R49EnixOAO1uw Power, ambition... The widely reputed onmyoji clan of Miyako, the Genji's most powerful onmyoji― "I am your master, Minamoto no Yorimitsu." The fingertip brushes past, contract embedded into the eye, beliefs, justice, deception, betrayal... False light, submerged darkness, doubts hidden in layers of deception. The cruel truth will be revealed at the time of scattering petals among singing blades. On July 27th, the initial visuals of Minamoto no Yorimitsu were revealed, and the hints of other bonds were added to the website. Onigiri Seiyu Information Revealhttps://www.weibo.com/5896401674/Gs0judyo4https://mp.weixin.qq.com/s/niNY_iQ5OcCsUFjCXXVdxA On July 28th, Toriumi Kosuke introduced the character that he voiced with some additional information.https://www.weibo.com/tv/v/Gs0judyo4 New SSR Onigiri Arrives!https://www.weibo.com/5896401674/Gs9wHaEG9https://mp.weixin.qq.com/s/1R80yR5ZJFlI4wotHcp8rQ Pale threads of smoke shred the overcast sky, shattered blades strewn across the battlefield. The scent of blood and iron is permeated with the aura of demons. He bears the honour of the Genji as he brandishes his sword, the standard of the Genji behind him snapping in the fierce winds. New SSR shikigami Onigiri Comes to Heian-kyo "Your name, it's Onigiri." The left eye which received the contract throbbed, everything that person taught, that deeply-imprinted honour...... The chill wind screamed, mountain streams and rose mallows speckled with crimson, he gazed at the bright white figure before him—his master, his life-long conviction. "Master, I will not let down your expectations." As the Genji's greatest demon-slaying weapon, his responsibility is to protect his master's back! Onigiri Skin "Rose Mallows in Frosted Winds" Arrives The arrival of Onigiri and his skin were not disclosed, but the illustrations were nonetheless shown. Agony brought with it realization, the scenery before him shattered, the recollections of the past, filled with devotion, those that died under his sword, and, the rage and sorrow of being deceived. In a moment, they completely engulfed him. Onigiri collapsed, killing intent following the howls that escaped him. SSR Rate Uphttps://www.weibo.com/5896401674/GtNNkApOv 狼烟翻卷，数不尽的染血箭矢和残损灵符掉落在地，朔风中，狂气翻涌的大江山鬼王越战越勇！ 全服击杀1000万次达成！「刀鸣散华」召唤活动SSR概率UP×3次解锁！ Onikiri Recollection Emakihttps://www.weibo.com/5896401674/GtHXi6AGh 8月15日，全新“刀鸣散华”版本即将开启，追忆绘卷活动亦将随之而来！那段痛苦的记忆已封存入九章绘卷中，大江山的过往，源氏的阴谋，都将随着鬼切的故事，被一一揭开~ △绘卷碎片获取方式： 活动期间，大人们参与游戏内多项玩法，均可获得绘卷碎片道具。活动开启首周，完成每日任务也可获得绘卷碎片。 △活动奖励： 每捐献一个碎片，都会获得一份随机奖励，最终根据捐献贡献排行，发放全服奖励。排名前列的大人可获得鬼切契约书碎片、刀鸣散华头像框、御行达摩、高星奉为达摩、神秘的符咒以及大量金币等奖励！ 残砾碎石中，仅余一个身影。寒刃映出男子的面容，眼瞳中，源氏契约已变成鲜艳的红。 SSR Rate Uphttps://www.weibo.com/5896401674/GtSBQ752c 全新版本“刀鸣散华”将于8月15日锐利开篇，SSR阶式神鬼切即将降临平安京！ ↓↓↓ 召唤！契约之刃！ △活动时间： 8月15日维护后-8月21日23:59 △SSR概率超绝UP！ ※召唤期间，SSR阶式神的出现概率提升至原来的2.5倍！每位阴阳师大人可享受3次SSR概率UP的机会。 ※若在大江山鬼王来袭活动中，全服总击杀次数达到3000万，SSR概率UP机会将额外追加1次！8月15日维护后-8月24日，每日登陆游戏还可获得一张神秘的符咒！ △SSR全集赏福利来袭！ ※8月15日维护前，已经达到SSR全集赏的大人们在召唤期间可享受“召唤出SSR阶式神时，鬼切出现概率提升至20%”的重磅福利！首次召唤出鬼切后，其出现概率将还原。 △非酋逆转计划！ ※召唤期间，每通过神秘的符咒、勾玉、现世符咒召唤十次未获得SSR时，将获得神秘的符咒*1的助攻！ △R卡十连，好礼相赠！ ※召唤期间，各位大人进行十连召唤时，首次十连召唤全R卡，还将有神秘祝福好礼相赠！ （提示：活动仅限十连召唤，单次召唤不计算入内） △扫地工的小纸条： ※本次召唤活动面向所有等级不低于15级的阴阳师大人开放。 ※SSR全集赏以图鉴中点亮的SSR阶式神为准（两面佛除外）。 ※SSR全集赏不包括联动限定SSR奴良陆生、卖药郎、鬼灯、犬夜叉、杀生丸。 利刃喧鸣，锋锐出鞘，各位大人准备好将鬼切接回家了吗？ Website Kizuna Shuten Doji & Ibaraki Doji ;Dear Friend: There was never any yokai who could rival me, but the onio of Oeyama was stronger than me. ;Dear Friend: I challenged him countless times, yet I would always be defeated. He would dismiss it with a laugh, and beckon me to sit down and drink with him. Shuten Doji & Onigiri ;Taiji: I blocked the onio's terrifying yori for my master. Onigiri & Ibaraki Doji ;Taiji: That moment I cut off the oni's hand... No... How could it be... I will never forgive this human! Onigiri & Minamoto no Yorimitsu (1) ;Kamon: He carved his contract into my left eye. "I am your master." ;Kamon: Onigiri, it's time to show your strength to everyone. Onigiri & Minamoto no Yorimitsu (2) ;Revenge: What a fine sword. Characters Onigiri ;CV: Toriumi Kosuke Once the Genji's strongest demon-slaying weapon. Cold and taciturn, but upright. His master Minamoto no Yorimitsu was his life-long conviction, and he would devotedly guard and adore him. During the Oeyama Taiji he blocked a fatal strike from the onio for Minamoto no Yorimitsu. Then, when he cut off Ibaraki Doji's hand, he discovered the shocking truth. Minamoto no Yorimitsu ;CV: Morikawa Toshiyuki Onigiri’s master. The strongest onmyoji of the Genji, has a lot of followers. Came from the same clan as Minamoto no Hiromasa. Arrogant, ambitious, and views yokai as lowly existences. With forbidden techniques, he created many absolutely obedient shikigami, using them as demon-slaying weapons, considers Onigiri to be his supreme masterpiece. To further his clan’s interests and ambitions, he initiated many yokai taiji, due to these exorcism achievements, he became one of the leading Miyako onmyoji. Genji One of the most reputed onmyoji clans. An onmyoji clan with a long history, it is strong and locked in frequent battle with yoma. At the same time, it is one of the noble clans of the royal family, and handles various important rituals and sacrifices. Rumours say that the Genji secretly constructed a forbidden area to conduct unspeakable sacrifices. Seeks the ultimate power in onmyodo, and is famous for its ghost warriors and kekkai jutsu. Illustrations role1_h_8e95ba0.png|Before Awakening role2_h_293b283.png|After Awakening role3_h_76b996e.png|Rose Mallows in Frosted Winds Seiyu Toriumi Kosuke's greeting. Memories of Oeyama 01_0840a78.jpg|Conspiracy|link=Minamoto no Yorimitsu|linktext=When I proposed to purge Oeyama, the old dogs in the clan seemed ashen. I know what these old geezers are so scared of, Oeyama's Onio Shuten Doji. 02_f2a3688.jpg|Conspiracy|link=Minamoto no Yorimitsu|linktext="Onikiri, it's time to prove your strength to everyone." "Yes, master." 03_8c24030.jpg|Conspiracy|link=Minamoto no Yorimitsu|linktext=The legendary treasure of the Minamoto clan knelt dutifully before me, revealing his true self for the first time to these cowards. "Only the weak are afraid, and I am not." 04_a2dfde8.jpg|Contract|link=Onikiri|linktext="The sword that slays all akki in this world—" "I am your master, Minamoto no Yorimitsu. So, your name will be Onikiri." 05_c1e2370.jpg|Contract|link=Onikiri|linktext="Follow me, let's uphold the human world's peace together." That man smiled and said. 06_59cb0e2.jpg|Contract|link=Onikiri|linktext=With a bloodied hand, he covered my left eye. He said that within it is sealed the contract between I and him. 07_906a2fe.jpg|Contract|link=Onikiri|linktext=I fought together with master, protecting his back. Master is unsullied, provident, strong, upright, he taught me many things, for this I am thankful. 08_cc8574f.jpg|Taiji|link=Onikiri|linktext=The Minamoto clan expended all of its bushi in suppressing Oeyama. The land of akki was strewn with corpses, like a terrifying hell on earth. 09_b07c07d.jpg|Taiji|link=Onikiri|linktext=The onio was keen and sly, his fearsome yori assaulted master. Without hesitation, I blocked this fatal blow. 10_e55a6dd.jpg|Taiji|link=Onikiri|linktext=The onio revealed an instant of surprise, "You are......!" Master's blade, blazing with white light, slashed through the boundless bloody mist, those rampant flames instantly tumbled into the scarlet. 11_864acb2.jpg|Taiji|link=Onikiri|linktext=The onio's blood spattered into my left eye. The scattered corpses of the yokai on ground, why do they seem like me? 12_0ccb998.jpg|Old Friends|link=Ibaraki Doji|linktext=When I returned to Oeyama once again, everything was destroyed beyond recognition...... Shuten Doji was so strong, how could he have been defeated by humans?! 13_b6ee766.jpg|Old Friends|link=Ibaraki Doji|linktext=I challenged him countless times, yet I was always met by defeat. I couldn't accept it, and wanted to fight again, but he would dismiss it with a laugh, and beckon me to sit down and drink with him. 14_75992fb.jpg|Old Friends|link=Ibaraki Doji|linktext="Fine fine, whenever you want to fight with me again, just ring this bell and come find me." I swore in my heart that he definitely could not be dead......! 15_55b55b5.jpg|Broken Arm|link=Onikiri|linktext=Master took the head of the onio during the taiji, I was ordered to escort it to the capital. Passing Rashomon, there was a beautiful woman standing on the side of the road. 16_7925372.jpg|Broken Arm|link=Onikiri|linktext=The sound of shredded bone and flesh rang out in the night sky, the hellhand reaching out to Watanabe-sama was cut off in a single stroke! That cut off hellhand released vast amounts of noxious aura, rushing towards me. 17_127a70b.jpg|Broken Arm|link=Onikiri|linktext=The berserking yori slammed against my left eye, I recalled master's bloodied hand swiping by with a mark. What was really sealed...... were actually my memories...... 18_08cd37c.jpg|Broken Arm|link=Onikiri|linktext=My master deceived me! Used me! Let me become a weapon to kill my own clansmen! I trusted you so much!!! Minamoto no Yorimitsu...... I will definitely kill you! 19 fc93b98.jpg|Dear Friend|link=Ibaraki Doji|linktext=Evading the pursuit of the bushi in black, I ran desperately, the iron chest containing the onio's head weighing heavily. Who knew that a kindred demon of such a calibre, would willingly become a dog of the Minamoto clan! 20 4cdcdf6.jpg|Dear Friend|link=Ibaraki Doji|linktext=Compared to the onio's head, the pain in my right arm wasn't even worth mentioning...... "Shuten Doji, I will absolutely not allow you to die!" 21 3df4129.jpg|Dear Friend|link=Ibaraki Doji|linktext="Who are you?" I knelt, the tinkling of bells rang out, "I am Ibaraki Doji...... your dear friend." 23 82a4462.jpg|Confession|link=Minamoto no Yorimitsu|linktext=After the taiji of the onio, the pack of old dogs in the clan must've realized the difference in strength between them and I, right? Heh, those old geezers, gnawing away at the Minamoto clan like roaches. 24 9a30333.jpg|Confession|link=Minamoto no Yorimitsu|linktext=I used a contract to have him submit, and groomed him as a human, instilling justice into him. False memories caused him to be incredibly obedient. 26 1be98aa.jpg|Confession|link=Minamoto no Yorimitsu|linktext=After that, I used my blood and flesh to create countless monstrosities like this. Under my guidance, the Minamoto clan will become the strongest! 25 6feece9.jpg|Vengeance|link=Onikiri|linktext=I progressed, sword in hand, using the excuse of presenting Ibaraki's hellhand to Minamoto no Yorimitsu to slaughter my way back to the Minamoto clan. I will take my revenge on that man!!! 22 55baa2d.jpg|Vengeance|link=Onikiri|linktext=I drew my sword, rushing toward Minamoto no Yorimitsu, it hurts! This is my blood! "Foolish, the real contract is within your body, it's my blood. If I die, you won't live either." 27 fa8800f.jpg|Vengeance|link=Onikiri|linktext="So what?" Then let's die together! Ha...... haha...... hahahahahahahaha...... 28 be66d17.jpg|Rebirth|link=Onikiri|linktext="What a fine sword—" Onikiri stood before his body, laughing uncontrollably, he felt stinging mockery, bitter sorrow, as well as lingering regret. 29 d51355d.jpg|Rebirth|link=Onikiri|linktext=Onikiri's blood meandered along the ground, coiling around Ibaraki's hellhand. That hellhand, stained with fresh blood, actually crawled over by itself, and became one with him. 30 6533bc6.jpg|Rebirth|link=Onikiri|linktext=The blade of justice of the bygone past has shattered. He will be reborn as the demon that the Minamoto clan abhours so much. Production Team Personality Setting # #;What kind of yokai is Onikiri? #:Onikiri is a naive yokai, like a child. To him, the world is exceedingly simple, it's either black or white. # #;What do you like most about Onikiri's personality? #:He becomes very dedicated to something he acknowledges, which is why he became the Minamoto clan's blade. # #; As a historical meito, what made you think of designing Onikiri in the beginning? #:Onikiri existed at a time where humans and demons coexisted, according to traditional Japanese legends, as a demon-slaying sword, he would have deep bonds with yokai like Ibaraki Doji, so if we were to make a shikigami that is the form of a meito, then Onikiri would be the ideal choice. # #;When was Onikiri's design started, and were there any shifts from the initial design idea with the end product? #:Onikiri's story was pondered over for a long time, the initial inspiration came from the Oeyama Taiji, and "that a demon-slaying weapon was itself an akki". The script later on was adjusted to have many versions, but overall the thinking was unchanged. # #;Is there any special meaning to Onikiri's setting? What was the thinking behind he and Minamoto no Yorimitsu's relationship at the beginning? #:The pre- and post-awakening oppose one another, but at the core are the same. Onikiri's relationship with Minamoto no Yorimitsu is one where they were on the same side, then came to confront one another, ever since Onikiri gained self-awareness he was raised as a sword by Minamoto no Yorimitsu, his world consisted only of life and death, enmity between humans and demons. Minamoto no Yorimitsu is an extreme person, under his guidance Onikiri will only become even more extreme than him. He reveres Minamoto no Yorimitsu strongly to the point of perversity, so when a conflict arises, his underlying extreme side completely explodes, changing his temperament. But the yokai Onikiri and the Minamoto clan's Onikiri possess the same nature, they are both naive, relentless, and extreme. # #;Define Onikiri in one sentence. #:Pure yet obsessive. Story Setting # #;What is your favourite portion of Onikiri's emaki, why? #:Taiji and Vengeance, I quite like the parts of the story where there are violent clashes. # #;Can you talk about how deeply Onikiri was affected by the truth he discovered? #:One aspect was his guilt towards all the yokai he massacred, another aspect was how he could not accept the crumbling of his conviction, being deceived and exploited. He would definitely choose to take revenge on Minamoto no Yorimitsu, because in his world there are only two choices, life or death, this is what Minamoto no Yorimitsu taught him. # #;In future, what will be the direction of Onikiri and Minamoto no Yorimitsu's entanglement? #:Once Onikiri realised the truth, he held hatred toward Minamoto no Yorimitsu, but Minamoto no Yorimitsu's attitude regarding Onikiri is somewhat complicated~ That's because he is an ambitious schemer, so his treatment of Onikiri is based on Minamoto no Yorimitsu's assessment of whether Onikiri is still of value to himself. Also, once Onikiri leaves the Minamoto clan, and comes in contact with the outside world, he gradually begins to understand that this world is not all black or white. # #;Will Onikiri have a place in the main story? Can you spoil us? #:In this story related to Onikiri, Onikiri and Minamoto no Yorimitsu have received everyone's attention. The Minamoto clan have always been an important family in the main story, Onikiri's story revealed a part of the Minamoto clan's story, in future there will be more appealing shikigami and stories to appear~ # #;Onikiri's appearance brought with it information on the Minamoto clan, is this suggesting anything for the main story? #:It's very important foreshadowing~ # #;How would you describe Onikiri's relationship with Oeyama? How will this develop in future? #:Being used by Minamoto no Yorimitsu, Onikiri, who committed a massacre at Oeyama, has intense guilt towards Oeyama, but at the same time, having realized the truth, Onikiri also decided to once again take control of his own fate. So, like this, he entered Oeyama...... Appearance & Seiyu # #;What is the thinking behind Onikiri's pre-, post-awakening, and skin, what are their unique design ideas? #:The pre-awakening used a bushi's appearance as the basis of the design, to increase the impact of him and the hellhand, the design was made in a contrasting style. The post-awakening is Onikiri's original body, and has demonic parts added, contrasting with the pre-awakened state. The skin's setting is Onikiri as the prized treasure of the Minamoto clan early on, and thus went the elegant route. All the appearances contrast with one another, to express Onikiri at different stages, so that onmyoji-sama can see a more whole and storied Onikiri. # #;What are the specific design elements of the skins, why were they chosen? #:The default Onikiri was mainly a combination of the Minamoto kamon, next, since he participated in the taiji, his design also had blood-stained bandages and scars, for more imagery, also, the closed left eye's colour has become white, it's a kind of contract of the Minamoto clan. After awakening, it's the berserk original Onikiri, so there were mainly bone-like designs and red eyes, strengthening his demonic aura. The skin followed a breakdown of the Minamoto kamon into some separate patterns as the design, to show that he is a treasure of the Minamoto clan. # #;Why were Toriumi Kosuke and Morikawa Toshiyuki considered to voice Onikiri and Minamoto no Yorimitsu? Were there anything interesting to share regarding the recording process? #:Regardless of if it was cold and loyal, or manic, Toriumi Kosuke-sensei's voice has a lot of charisma! The setting of the ambitious Minamoto no Yorimitsu along with being the Minamoto clan's strongest onmyoji made us think that only Morikawa-sensei's emperor-like aura can match it. When they were recording, they were very professional, attentive, and amicable! Aside from this, there's an Easter egg, in the bio of one of the yokai leaders, Minamoto no Yorimitsu also appeared, their voiced bio will also be added later on, so look forward to it~ Skills Construction # #;What was the basis of the thinking behind Onikiri's skill design? Anything notable in particular? #:The skill design began from Onikiri's own setting, for the sake of giving him a suitable skill setting. Having a hellhand holding onto a sword is an important distinction that separates Onikiri from other shikigami, so the core skill is also an extension of this setting. # #;What is Onikiri's position? #:Onikiri is set to be a strong offensive shikigami. # #;What kind of team was Onikiri mainly designed for? #:This will have to be explored by onmyoji-sama, because this is where the joy of the game lies. # #;What effect will Onikiri have on the current PVP environment? #:In the current midspeed meta, we anticipate that Onikiri's addition will prompt the appearance of more pure attacker comps. Links * https://yys.163.com/2018/dmsh/ References Category:Version Update